1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical receptacle terminal stamped and formed from sheet metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical receptacle terminals comprise a pair of opposed cantilever beam contact arms, extending from a base portion to free ends that are biasable apart for receiving a complementary tab terminal therebetween. In order to protect the contact arms, and to provide support for the terminal in a connector housing, an outer box is provided around the contact portion. This may be a separate stamped and formed box, or integral with the contact portion. French Patent Application 88 01454 discloses a single piece receptacle terminal having cantilever beam contact arms surrounded by a box shaped outer body, the contact arms being attached to the box at a centrally located seam thereof. Attachment portions of the contact arms are thus substantially contiguous in a central plane in the outer box.
Single piece receptacle terminals are generally considered as more cost-effective to manufacture than two-piece electrical terminals. Materials for single piece electrical terminals must however be selected not only for mechanical, but also electrical properties, the latter usually leading to a compromise between required strength and electrical conductivity. In order to enable greater freedom in the choice of material, and in the design of the terminal to provide functional features such as locking shoulders, it is desirable to enhance the robustness whilst maintaining the terminal compact and cost-effective. In addition, it is desirable to enhance the electrical conductivity of the terminal, in particular to prevent overheating, thereby increasing the current carrying capacity.